CheetahClan Stories
by Bijoubluestar
Summary: These are short stories of my characters from warriors, I will update slowly. I don't own warriors and this is my first fanfiction! So enjoy! :D


_**Cheetahclan**_

**Leader:** Spottedstar**-** Pretty calico she-cat with a fluffy tail and sky blue eyes

**Deputy:** Dragonfang- White tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine cats:** Mistyfeather- Gray she-cat with darker gray front paws, tip of tail, and a dark gray spot around her right eye and blue eyes

Smokepelt- Gray tom with darker paws and light blue eyes

**Medicine cat apprentice:** ...

**Warriors:**

Blacktail- Gray tom with Black paws, a black left ear, and black covering almost his whole tail and green eyes

Voleflight- Light brown tabby tom with lime green eyes

Vulturefeather- Black she-cat with white head and yellow eyes

Blueshadow- Blueish she-cat with black front paws and purple eyes

Whitedove- White she-cat with gray tabby patches and light blue eyes

Pineclaw- Light red-brown tabby tom with white underbelly, chest, and legs and green eyes

Hazeltail- Cream and brown she-cat with a red collar and blue eyes

Gingerdawn- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Echohowl- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Dragoneye- Dark blueish tom with black stripes and orange eyes

Rabbitleap- Dusky brown tom with small white tail like a rabbit and sky blue eyes

Spottenstep- Dark ginger she-cat with black spots on her hind legs and black front paws and a pink collar and orange eyes

Violetcloud- Dark colored she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle

Bumbleflight- Light ginger tabby tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes

Flarestorm- Ginger large tom with white underbelly and muzzle and dark green eyes

Deerspots- Brown she-cat with white spots and a black muzzle and amber eyes

Cherryflower- Reddish she-cat with pinkish belly and some pinkish color covering almost her whole tail and dark blue eyes

Jaystorm- Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Littledawn- Small light brown spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Suncloud- White she-cat with cream patches and yellow eyes

Dustfur- Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and orange eyes

Lilypool- White she-cat with light ginger ears, underbelly, and chest with brown spots and green eyes

Brackenfang- White tom with black ears and amber eyes

Graypool- Gray she-cat with lighter gray muzzle and a tabby striped tail and purple eyes

Spottedsky- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes and soft fur

Hailstorm- Blueish tabby tom with orange eyes and a V-shaped torn in his ear

Cloudysky- Small white she-cat with light gray patches and soft blue eyes

Silversong- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mudclaw- Light brown tabby tom with lighter brown chest, underbelly, muzzle and front legs and green eyes

Mossflower- White she-cat with dark ginger tabby patches, dark ginger ears and light blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Corapaw- Light brown she-cat with white tipped tail, white legs and ears with pink collar and green eyes

Fuzzypaw- Cream and black she-cat with amber eyes

Ivypaw- White she-cat with brown tabby patches and blue eyes

Foxpaw- Ginger she-cat with black paws, black ears with white tips, and black and white tip on tail and yellow eyes

Sandypaw- Sandy colored she-cat with white paws, chest and underbelly with sky blue eyes

Starlingpaw- Black she-cat with brown ear tips and green eyes

Firepaw- Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Honeypaw- Pretty cream colored she-cat with light green eyes

**Queens:**

Nightfall- Black she-cat with gray paws, a gray left ear, gray tail tip and yellow eyes

Cloverleaf- Ginger and white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Pantherfur- Black she-cat with soft fur and white underbelly, chest and paws with dark blue eyes

Softfur- White she-cat with gray tabby patches and yellow eyes

Leafbreeze- Brown she-cat with darker patches and green eyes

Larksong- Brown she-cat with darker brown patch around her left eye and a dark brown patch on her head and yellow eyes

**Kits:**

Graykit- Light gray she-kit with amber eyes

Emberkit- Amber tabby she-kit with green eyes

Firekit- Ginger tom with tabby striped tail and yellow eyes

Wolfkit- Black tom with gray ears and paws and yellow eyes

Shadowkit- Dark gray she-kit with white underbelly and chest with green eyes

Gingerkit- Ginger she-kit with blue eyes

Nightkit- Black she-kit with blue eyes

Lakekit- Black she-kit with brown chest and underbelly and purple eyes

Brightkit- Small calico she-kit with yellow eyes

Featherkit- Dark ginger she-kit with white front paws and light green eyes

Ashkit- Dark blueish tabby tom kit with blue eyes

Dapplekit- Ginger she-kit with white muzzle and blueish paws and blueish spots on tail and blue eyes

Mudkit- Light brown tom kit with yellow/cream patches, black spots and blind blue eyes

Mothkit- Yellow/cream she-kit with brown patches, a heart-shaped patch on her chest and green eyes

Oakkit- Dark brown tom kit with a darker brown patch on his back and a dark brown patched tail with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Fangshadow- Black tom with black spots above his yellow eyes

Goldenheart- Pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**These are the allegiances, more chapters coming soon! :D**

**All characters belong to me, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**


End file.
